


Cliff Diving For Dummies

by Annerb



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's pretty sure he's hexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff Diving For Dummies

Daniel’s pretty much ready to believe that he’s hexed, that there may just be some convergence of fate, karma and plain old bad luck guaranteeing that he will never enjoy a single stress free moment in the Pegasus Galaxy.

He hadn’t even come to work this time, but apparently spending his vacation visiting Sam fell under the purview of his curse.  Or maybe weaseling his way onto a routine mission with Sheppard’s team had just been pushing his luck.

“Can you swim?”

Daniel readjusts his grip and looks over at Ronon.  “What?”

“Can. You. Swim,” the runner repeats, slowly this time with careful enunciation and Daniel wonders for a moment if that is a tone he’s developed specifically to deal with McKay.

Daniel leans slightly away from the cliff face to judge the distance to the water below.  At least 20 meters stretch between them and the calm, deep blue waters below. 

“Yes,” Daniel finally answers dubiously.  He seriously doubts his swimming skills will matter much though.  “Don’t you think climbing back up would be a better idea?”

As if to answer the question for him, the distinct sound of snarling animals floats down to them.

“Hey, if you want to end up some _thing’s_ meal, I’m fine with that.  Me?  I’ll take my chances down below.”

Daniel narrowly resists the urge to bang his head against the rocks in front of him. One second he’s looking at some fascinating runes with a very bored Ronon taking a nap nearby, and the next thing he knows he’s clinging to a vine strewn cliff in a mad dash attempt to escape feral alien beasts.

Not that this is the first time he’s found himself clinging to the side of a cliff.  He has the weirdest life.

“You coming?”  From next to him, Ronon gives him a feral smile, leaning away from the cliff with only one hand still holding on, the other dangling carelessly by his side.  With a hoarse battle shout of sorts, he jumps backwards, executing a leisurely back flip before slamming feet first into the water below.

Before the ripples even die down, Ronon bobs back up to the surface, backstroking in a lazy circle.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Daniel mumbles to himself, looking around for any more vines he could shimmy down to get at least a little lower down.  Just as he finds one, he hears the scrabbling of loose rock beneath him.

Ronon is climbing back _up_ the cliff.

“What the hell are you doing?” Daniel yells down.

“What does it look like?” he shouts back up, reaching for another handhold above his head.  “I want to try that again.”

*     *     *

The Lantian gate room materializes around Daniel, his shoes sloshing loudly with each step.  Sam stands at the base of the steps to greet them.

“How’d it go?” she asks, apparently unperturbed that two of the returning team members are soaking wet and are currently dripping water on the pristine floor.

“Same old, same old,” John says blithely, one hand waving dismissively.

“By which he means it was a complete waste of time,” McKay adds, already heading out of the room.  

Ronon is close on McKay’s heels looking supremely bored again.  He turns to Teyla as they walk out of the room.  “You want to get some sparring in?”

Daniel can’t quite make out the Athosian’s answer as he stands in an ever-spreading puddle.

“They are completely insane,” Daniel remarks to Sam.

She smiles, patting his arm with a wet splat.  “Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
